Shattered Pieces
by pearlrose21
Summary: Pearl believes she's a Mistake. no flames allowed warning; self harm mentions of suicide dark themes
1. Chapter 1

I awoke from my slumber in pain. I tried remembering how, and what happen. Then, it hit me. My result failure, and poor attempt to idolize my so called, older sister ended in a world of pain. I took my time getting up to examine the damages on my body. but its was a few minor injuries. the house was quiet and empty. So,I limped to the bathroom closed and locked the door.

''I Can't take this abuse anymore. I can't like my sister. i can only be me, Pearl Armando. Why can't anyone understand that" I Sob.

i decided enough is should Continue to live this horrible wretched life. Maybe this is what they want. to be rid of me so they don't have to be remind of the horrible mistake they made 11 years ago. I have no will power to live on. My life has no purpose whatsoever. I ran myself a bath, discard my clothes and took out my razor blade. I've been cutting for months now. With every cut on my are arm,i felt nothing. most of the cuts are fading, others look new as day. I sliced my arm open. blood was pouring out of the wound. i sliced the other wrist and watch the blood pouring out. i drop the blade out the tub and smiled at what i have done. my vision got darker and darker as minutes pass. i do not care anymore. My mind played flashbacks of all the times I have been Abuse by my so called family and sister,

"O Sweet Angel of death, please come and collect my soul for I wish for my existences to be erase from the human race" i said in a weak voice

Finally, I surrendered myself to the Darkness

*forgive me for the mistake, i May have made in the story. the theme in this chapter is dark, but the theme may changer though the story, depending on which direction i want this story to go. but ill let you decide, should Pearl live,or die. pearl faith rest in your hands. if no one votes, or it ends in a tie then im going to decide her faith. choose wisely.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes slowly open, but the light was making it difficult for my eyes to adjust. I slowly glanced around my surrounding and discovered, I was in the hoispal room, hooked up to an IV. My wounds was wrapped up tight so I wouldn't cost anymore damage to them. I'm falling deeper and deeper into my depression. I was to wrapped up in my thoughts until I didn't noticed I wasn't alone in this room until I heard a familiar voice.

"So, you had to go and do something stupid didn't you?"

I looked up to me my older sister angry looked. her face was a bloodshot red. You can literally see stream blowing from her eyes.

'' You're selfish you know that right. because of you mom and dad been taken in for questioning"

enough is enough she cant damage me anymore. I'm broken beyond repairer

'the nerve of you coming in here, accusing me of being selfish, but you failed to that I was the one getting abuse for the pass 11 years. Treated like an outcast of the family since day one,so you DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME SELFISH" I yelled. it felt good releasing the anger I been holding on inside me. Periwinkle rolled her eyes. I swear she acts just like father

"Whatever Pearl. your an embarrassment to this family. that's why your going into the system, so we don't have to deal with the mistake..."

"Get the Hell out of my room! I rather be died then be here in this hellhole! GET OUT ! GET OUT GET OUT!

Periwinkle left, and I was having a emotional breakdown. I let my tears lure me sleep. I find happiness in darkness.

sorry if its short been busy lately. don't put me on blast because of the grammar mistakes i promise ill update soon in the mean time review?


	3. Chapter 3

Information of the characters

All characters are human

Pearl is 11 she's currently suffering from depression and insomnia(later in chapters)

Periwinkle is 14 and a freshman on high school popular and the "Golden child'

Chapter 3 A new hope?

I awoken to voices coming beside from my , I slowly focus my eyes to wants in front me. My eye's was still drowsy,so all I can make out was three figures. I tried my best but I finally gave up trying.I let out a soft moan

"Well, well, look who's finally awake?"

"Um..."

Chuckles "well I didn't expect an how are you feeling?"

Silence

"Um well I have some good and bad news to tell news,the Lady from Child Protection Services is here to see you. Um the bad news,we need to do surgery on your wrist since you hit one of your veins,but I need constant since your a minor."

"I have no family."

"Well, I..."

"Excuse me?"

A new voice entered the conversation. I knew I never heard that voice before. I tried to focus to get a better look,but my vision continue to fail me. I'm tried. Mentally, physically, and Emotionally. I force myself to hang on for just a little while longer.I can feel myself going back into the darkness.

"So who will be able to consent?"

The foster parent, Ms. Quatz"

Oh, in the mean time,we can hold off the surgery."

"For who long?"

I blacked out...


	4. Chapter 4

Information of the characters

All characters are human

Pearl is 11 she's currently suffering from depression and insomnia(later in chapters)

Periwinkle is 14 and a freshman on high school popular and the "Golden child'

Chapter 3 A new hope?

I awoken to voices coming beside from my , I slowly focus my eyes to wants in front me. My eye's was still drowsy,so all I can make out was three figures. I tried my best but I finally gave up trying.I let out a soft moan

"Well, well, look who's finally awake?"

"Um..."

Chuckles "well I didn't expect to receive an answer from you. so, how are you feeling?"

Silence

"Um well I have some good and bad news to tell news,the Lady from Child Protection Services is here to see you. Um the bad news,we need to do surgery on your wrist since you hit one of your veins,but I need constant since your a minor."

"I have no family."

"Well, I..."

"Excuse me?"

A new voice entered the conversation. I knew I never heard that voice before. I tried to focus to get a better look,but my vision continued to fail me. I'm , physically, and Emotionally. I force myself to hang on for just a little while longer.I can feel myself going back into the darkness.

"So who will be able to consent?"

The foster parent, Ms. Quartz"

'Is the surgery mandatory?"

'Yes, her main vein has been nearly cut in half. So im worried if that the longer we keep putting the surgery of, the worse it may get".

"Then I sign the forms just please, prepare her for surgery."

"nurse? Please prep the young lady for surgery'

From what I can tell from the conversation, I guess I will be having the surgery. my vision is still cloudy but what I can make out is two distorted figures.

I blacked out...


	5. Chapter 5

I work up feeling distorted Laying in a dark hospital room. I slightly my head to the right and I noticed it was night time. then I turned my attention to my tightly bandaged wrists. I wanted to peal the bandages off and reopened the wound and watch blood escape from it. My twisted mind screamed for me to DO IT! DO IT! WHAT DO YOU HVAE TO LOSE!

"maybe your right"

'OF COURSE IM RIGHT. YOU SAID IT YOURSELF, YOU HAVE NOTHING. YOUR SO CALLED PARENTS DUMPED YOU IN THE HOISPAL, CALLED CPS, AND TOLD THEM THE WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU."

"Wait, who called cps?"

''HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! JUST START PULLING THE BANDAGES OFF NOW!

I was paralyze in fear. but my mind is right, Why should I continue to live like this? The more I Spent thinking bout death the more pleasing and temping it becomes.

'YES PEARL, GIVE IN TO THE DARKNESS"

MY mind kept echoing the same sentence. it sound like music to my ears. Have I completely lost it? yep but do I care? Not by a long shot.

I was almost done ripping the bandages off until the damn door open.

"PEARL WHAT ARE YOU DOING"?

I recognized the women's voice but refused to meet her glazed.

'Suicide isn't the answer, my dear. And I am not about to lose you before I get to know you".

I looked up at the strange women.

"Wait, who are you? and what are you talking about"?

Sigh "I am your foster parent Rose Quartz. but you may call me Rose"


	6. Chapter 6

The doctor announced that I can be release. Since I was literally abandon here, the have been a warrant place on my parents. which also means I have been place in foster care. My social worker MS. ling have place me in a small setting home due to my current condition for children with special needs. In code words I've been labeled crazy. every since Rose walked in on me trying to remove my bandages, she been by my bedside everyday for the past week. Rose has pale pink skin and long pink hair. always smiling. Always trying to start a conversation with me. but I always let her do all the talking. I found out she was a foster parents for many years. but she only gets the special cases. her favorite color is pink. She also Has a dog name lion.

When it was time for me to be released. I noticed the Rose had A bag for me, full of clothes. They smell and looked new. I also noticed that she didn't come alone either.

' Pearl, put these clothes on while I finish filling out Your Discharged papers'.

I nodded

"Garnet can you stay here and help her for me please?"

the tall dark women with an afro didn't reply. I Just stood there not sure what to do with the bag of clothes. Garnet finally took the bag for me and started helping get dress as gently as she could. after she was done she pulled out some shoes and socks. I put the sock and shoes on my feet but was embass at the fact that I didn't know how to tie my own lases. Garnet must of sense that i didn't know how so she bend down and help me. As soon as Garnet was done tying, Rose came back.

"Ready to go my dear?"

um...

'OH silly me, I forgot to introduce you. Pearl, This is Garnet. say hi.'

Silence

OH don't worry about it, you two are going to get along fine. Now were going to stop for ice cream"

Rose took my hand as we walked out the hospital. Is my life going to be better or the same. I hope so. The weather outside was perfect. a warm sunny day, with a warm, gentle breeze. A mark for a new era


	7. Chapter 7 Rocky Start

the ride home went by peaceful from want I can remember.I dosed off while staring out the car window. I awoke up on top of a full side bed in a strange empty white room. Its a nice size room don't get me wrong but I can't help to wonder, is this my room? I wanted to go and ask. But I couldn't bring myself to move. I decide to open the door to check out my new surroundings.

Overall the house seems nice. Everything seems to be fine until I see something that caught my eye. The temptions rose and grew.

w.I tried to leave but I couldn't.

"What are you waiting for? This is your moment. Do it!"

"No..".

H

"Yes Pearl"

...

"Join me, I promise you will never get hurt again all you need to do is pick up that steak knife and slit your as that'

I started trembling bad.I was torn apart in the worse way possible. My mind started playing flashbacks from every time I was beaten. Sometimes severely. It was getting worse and worse. I can hear a cruel laughter inside my is streaming I did the only thing I can only think of.

I scream

Rose TV

Im doing laundry until I heard a dead scream. I ran out and quickly investigate. I found the source of the screaming. Pearl laying in a fetal position on the kitchen floor. Motherly side of me completely took over. I gently hold her and rock her back and forth for the screaming came to quick whimpers.I couldn't make out want see was it doesn't take a scientist to know that see was having flashbacks. What triggered it.I ddecided to hold her to calm her worked. the screaming turn it silent whimpering. She was sweating and clamy. I wet a cool wet rag and place on her head and decided to lay her down in her room. Stayed with her till she feel asleep which it didn't take long. In the back of my mind, I'm wondering how Much did this kid went though? I couldn't understand what's was going I got up and decided to make a quick phone call.

I made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with chocolate chips cookies for the kids. Glanced at the time it read 2pm. Just as I I was about to call them Pearl was standing inside the door way of the kitchen. Just staring at me.

"Pearl, honey. Are you alright?"

" I guess"

"You gave me quite a scare"

"Im sorry, are you gonnna beat me?'

I gave her a hug "Pearl honey. I will never beat 's why am became a foster parent."

"But I'm a mistake"

"Mistake? No Pearl your not a mistake. You are a beautiful individual who just have flaws which everyone , I bet your hungry?"

Pearl nodded

"I made lunch go wash up"

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure"

" Why doesn't garnet say anything?"

I sight "because she was in the same situation as tramtized her so she refused to speak"

" How old is she?"

"13, if you wanna commucatie with her you can but right now, I prefer you and her eat after y'all done, were going shopping to get you some clothes Missy"

Notes: Garnet is 13 Pearl 11 Amethyst and Steven will come on later chapters.

v


	8. Chapter 8

Roae was in the car driving her kids to practice. The idea came to her during the night time. When she was enrolling garent for soccer this season. Rose decide to enroll Pearl for a sport. Rose clicked on the list of sports until she found the right one for her, ballet. Rose thought to herself maybe it would improve her self esteem.

Rose went out to by Pearl a blackbody shirt and pink leggings and ballet didn't question rose choice. But she was a little bit worried bout her classmates would see her took care of it a wrapped the wounded so it wouldnt be noticeable.

When they got to the center, garnet immediately went in without waiting for Rose. usually rose stay inside the car,but today she wanted to see if rose made the right choice.

Rose kneed down to pearl height "listen, you about to go inside so you be the best ballerina you can be".

Pearl simply nodded and enter theroom

Hour later Garnet came out of practice with her couch looking exhausted. Her couch approached rose and simply stated "Garnet a she on the team".

Rose was glad that couch Sapphire thinks Garnets a tiger. She been playing soccer for a few years now. Buy her main concern was pearl at the moment. After a few moments of waiting, the ballet class came out along with the teacher. ms. diamond. she has a little figure like pearl. She approached rose.

"Are you the parnet of pearl?"

"YesI'm rose"Chuckles

"Well its seems like Pearl has a gift forballet, but I'm worried about her communications skills"

Sigh yes I'm aware of that.I'll work on it with her

Pearl ran to Rose excitedly. Rose embrance her

"Well did u like it

Pearlsimply nodded and had a big smile on her face. Come you two, let's go home taking both kids By the hand and led them to the care...

Needed something light since the story is agnst. Well, a few more light weight chapters then somthing dastic may or maynt happen. Its depends on where i decide to go. So any way review..oh before i forgot i wanna say thanks you for Anyone whos follwing this...


	9. Chapter 9

Diamond is sitting on a old beat chair, Heavily drinking. Every since Pearl got admitted to the hospital, questions started to surface by police and detectives. He was brought in for questioned. later took his family in hiding to an old abandoned 2bedroom shack miles outside the city I'm fear of being arrested for child abuse.

The last few months haven't been easily on Diamond. he's drinking more heavily and his temper is getting worse.

"Get your ass in here Jewel and bring me a damn beer!"

Jewel obeyed her husband wish. Jewel knew she continue to leave like felt like a failure As a mother for allowing her husband to abuse Pearl for eleven years. she knew she couldn't make it right with pearl, but she can start being a better mother to periwinkle by getting her out of this harmful environment.

"Diamond we need to talk. I can't keep living like this neither can Perri."

"Well then, what do you want me to do Bout it? I'm doing the best I can".

"Well you can start by turning yourself into the police...".

" hell no! If I go down, you going down with me."

"I can't keep doing this anymore".

"No one's forcing you to do this, leave. Get the hell out NOW!"

Without any warning, Jewel left the room and grab her daughter and left into the the evening night.


End file.
